Private jet aircraft are typically designed with a cockpit area where the pilot and co-pilot sit while flying the plane and a passenger area located behind the cockpit. The cockpit area may be separated from the passenger area by a curtain or door(s).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.